Star-Crossed Lovers
by DragonDung
Summary: Here's another one of those darn L/J fics. It's not entirely long, but please R/R anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling... or should I be saying that author of Larry Potter? Nahhh... J.K Rowling is WAY better.

# Star-crossed Lovers

"Ahh! What in the bloody hell is that!" Lily screamed at three a.m. on a Saturday morning in late March. Her groggy friends were groaning at Lily's outburst at such an early hour, but quickly sat bolt upright, noticing the bloody... bloody something in the middle of the room. Kate, Lily's friend, jumped out of bed and ran to the dormitory door to try to get help. Alex, Lily's other friend, buried herself under her covers to try to hide form the horrifying mangle of limbs. And Jenna, the real chicken of the bunch, threw herself under the bed and made a wall between her and the beast with her teddy bears. 

Suddenly, out of no where, the girls heard a bundle of giggles pouring from outside the room. Kate swung the door open, and to her disapporval, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all toppled into the room, rolling on the floor laughing. 

"Ugh," mumbled Lily. She should have known it was them. It nearly always was. After all, Lily and her friends had been at Hogwarts for 7 years now and the Gryffindor 7th year girls had always found themselves as one of the main targets of the the Gryffindor 7th year boys. The boys simply found pleasure in traumatizing the girls, even though they were all best friends. Lily was particularily close with James, and maybe even had a slight crush on him. After all, he was head boy, and she was head girl...

"Haha. Funny joke, guys. Now clean all this up and let us sleep in peace. It's not even daybreak," yawned Kate.

"Hey Jenna, you can come out now! It's ok. It was just a joke," called Lily, over to the fourth four-poster that was continually shaking. Lily always was considerate to Jenna, for she wasn't quite as talented as her, Kate, and Alex. Slowly and cautiously, Jenna pushed down her wall of teddy bears and crawled out from under her bead, chalk white.

"You... you guys... you guys scared me to.. to death!" she managed to say, rather malevolently.

"Our point exactly," grinned a bowing James. "The Marauders, at your service."

"Why don't you take your service and haul it back to your dormitory," said Lily, starting to get rather annoyed. "I need to sleep!" she moaned, falling back onto her pillows.

"Ahh... is wittle Wily tired?" asked James in mock concern. 

Lily rolled her eyes at him. She knew what was coming...

"Then let's make all the noise we can!" James bellowed, slapping the walls and stomping the floor. Within seconds, Peter, Remus, and Sirius had also joined in.

Before the boys knew exactly what was happening, they were loaded down with pillows and teddy bears, which the girls had thrown at them to make them shut up. 

"Ohh! Thanks guys! I'll take these pillows as an invitation to sleep in here with you. Hey Kate! Can I sleep in your bed with you?" asked an excited Sirius. 

Kate simple groaned and turned to her other side. Everyone knew she liked Sirius, but she wasn't about to display her affection in front of her friends. Sirius, however, took her groan as a yes, and bounded into the bed, pushing her against the wall. 

Before James knew what the other boys were doing, they too were making their way over to the other girls' beds. Remus was sharing Alex's bed, and Peter was with Jenna. James, shrugged, and looked pleadingly up at Lily. 

"Ugh... Okay, fine James. Come on," she mumbled, scooting over.

After about an hour, Lily found she couldn't sleep. She glanced over at Kate's bed, and saw her and Sirius were quite cuddled up with each other. She had her head on his chest, with one arm around his stomach, and his arms were drapped comfortably over her back. Alex and Remus were equally sharing her bed, both silently asleep. Lily almost felt like laughing when she looked over at Jenna's bed. At first Lily thought Peter might have squished her with all his excess fat, but then she realized that Jenna was asleep on the floor. Peter had somehow managed to push her off the bed so he could have it all to himself. What a greedy, greedy boy. Then Lily glanced over to James. When she looked at him, she was quite surprised to see that he was looking at her. He was looking at her with a mixture of warmth and what almost looked like longing. Lily gave him a puzzled expression, and then he snapped out of it.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered, his face nearly five inches from hers. She couldn't help but feel butterflies building in her stomach. After all, James was one of the cutest, smartest, and most desired students at Hogwarts. He maybe was even more to her...

"I guess not," she mumbled, tearing her gaze away from him and looking down at her hands.

"Wanna go down to the common room?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, looking him in the eye again. Those warm, light brown eyes were just amazing. Soon they were making their way down to the common room, James grabbing a blanket to bring down with them along the way.

Only after they were comfortably situated in one of the larger arm chairs did they begin a conversation. 

"James, what would your ideal girl be like?" she asked.

"My ideal girl?" he repeated, uncomfortably. "Well, I guess she would have to be very smart, nice, funny, beautiful... that's always a plus..., but most of all she has to be able to listen to me."

"Sounds sorta like me," laughed Lily. "Just kidding, James," she added.

James looked a bit uncomfortable, like he truly was describing her, but covered it up by asking what her ideal guy would be like.

"He would be exactly like Peter Pettigrew. Wow... What a hunk!!! Every time I see him, I can feel myself drooling over him," exclaimed Lily.

"Really?" said James, shocked and disgusted.

"Of course," she replied, but unable to keep a straight face.

"Haha, nice one, Lil," he laughed. "You really had me there for a second there, though."

"Seriously? You'd actually think I'd stoop down to the level of Peter? That little rat-boy can die for all I care," she said, but immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. "Dang, I'm so mean! I take that back, I don't want him to die... but I wouldn't mind if he moved away or something," she said more to herself than James. Then she looked questionably at James. She had just totally talked horribly about one of his good friends.

"Dont' worry, Lily. I won't say anything to him. As a matter of fact, I quite agree with you," he laughed. "So what would your _actual_ ideal guy be like?"

"He'd have to be smarter than me, athletic, cute, and able to make me laugh," she said firmly. "I think the worst thing is when you are smarter than the guy and they can't even carry out an interesting conversation with you."

"I agree, I agree," replied James, staring into the crackling fire.

Lily layed her head down on his shoulder.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Lily. You listen to me better than anyone I know. You listen better than even Sirius," James said.

"Ahh, it's nothing. Thanks for being my best friend, too," said Lily teasingly. She knew Sirius was James's best friend by far. But, surprisingly, he didn't object to the statement. Instead he replied with something she wasn't expecting.

"Maybe we can be more than friends, Lil."

"Yeah, maybe so," she replied, smiling up at him. 

Then he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't think you know how happy I am to here you say that," he said, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"And I don't think you know how happy I am actually saying it," she said, her emerald eyes glowing. 

A/N: Alrighty! That's it for right now... I might continue but I'm not sure... Tell me what you think, and I'll consider making another chapter. Please review if you get the chance. They seriously are the greaest motivators on this planet. Well, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is all J.K Rowling's.

A/N: Here's the next chapter... I really don't know what's going to be in it so... well... here goes nothing! I hope whatever I write, you enjoy it! 

# Star-Crossed Lovers 2

Lily and James stared into each other's eyes smiling stupidly at each other for nearly an eternity. Neither could explain the happiness they were feeling at that moment, for a person they really liked felt the same way about them. In their opinion, this feeling was better than buying out all of Honeydukes, or discovering that classes were canceled for a week. It was even better than finding out Severus Snape had been expelled, along with all of the Slytherins. It simply was the BEST feeling in the world.

After an eternity and a couple of minutes, James slung his arm around Lily and she layed her head down on his shoulder, while he leaned his head on top of hers. They sat there in silence for a couple of moments, then he tilted her head up and kissed her. When he pulled away, he started to laugh.

"I wonder what Sirius will say when he founds out... he founds out..." James started.

"That we like each other?" Lily helped.

"Yeah," said James. At first he gave Lily a peculiar expression, like he hadn't even comprehended himself that Lily actually like him, then his mouth broke into a huge grin. She couldn't help but giggle at his little boyish, yet innocent expression.

"Whatcha laughing at?" he asked stupidly.

"You," she replied, teasingly.

"Gee thanks," he replied in mock serious, but he was grinning.

"You're very welcome," she giggled, and then they both burst out laughing together. They were just so happy to be with each other. They took each other's hand and began to play with the others' fingers. After about an hour of subtle talking, they both had fallen asleep in the armchair together. However, aproximately a half hour later they were woken up by a series of yells from Alex. Alex, who had been heading to the owlery and then to meet her Ravenclaw boyfriend, was as shocked and pleased as ever to see two of her best friends, who would easily make the cutest couple in the school, sleeping together in an armchair. 

Groggily, James and Lily began to wake up and notice Alex dancing around them.

"Is this what I think it is? James and Lily are finally together?" she yelled happily.

James and Lily rose their eyebrows at each other, then nodded slightly to Alex. They weren't exactly keen on alarming the whole Gryffindor house that they were now officially a couple. They knew it would be hard enough dealing with their own friends teasing them, let alone the all of the Gryffindors, who would probably spread the news to the rest of the school. 

Just then, Kate, Sirius, and Remus all popped there heads out of the girls dormitory. From inside the dorm, James and Lily could hear a muffled, "Shut up!" from an unmistakable grumpy Peter, and a slight whimper from Jenna.

"Did I here correct? Are James and Lily finally together?" Sirius asked gleefully.

"Yeah, we are Sirius," replied James, not knowing what else to say.

"And we're going to breakfast," said Lily quickly, grabbing Jamse's hand and trying to escape from her friends. "Boy this is going to be a long morning," she mumbled.

"You're telling me," James replied. "But at least we're going through it together. I promise to stand by you, if you promise to stand by me.

"Of course, James," she stated in turn. 

Because they were up so early, they were able to eat in peace for, well... about 5 minutes. Soon, most of the Gryffindors, who had been woken by the 7th years' cries, were all making their way to breakfast. This, of course, led to the beginning of the very repetitive day where James and Lily were bombarded with the same question over and over. Were they truly together? After a breakfast, where they nearly continually nodded to that very question, they made their way to the potions dungeon. Of course their first class of the day had to be with the Slytherins...

As the students ambled in, James and Lily were not surprised to hear Snape's greasy voice in their ears. "So, Potty and the mudblood are finally together, I take it. That seems to be the news of the morning."

"Take that back, Snape," spat James, his face redenning with anger. 

"And why should I?" he replied, eyes narrowing.

"Because she's twice the wizard you'll ever be," he said smugly.

"Really?" he replied. "And yet she hasn't even spoken up for herself yet today."

"Go boil you head, Snape. I don't need to deal with _you_ of all people today. I have enough on my plate as it is," Lily stated sharply.

"Ohh, are you saying that Potter is hard to deal with? I couldn't agree with you more!" he said gleefully. 

"Of course I'm not, Snape!" she bellowed. She was beginning to get rather mad.

"Come on," James muttered to her, dragging her out of the classroom.

"But class?" she whined. They were head girl and boy, and cutting class definitely wouldn't be setting a good example.

James looked at her thoughtfully, then replied, "Look at it this way. You can stay in potions and suffer with Snape for two hours, or you can cut, and serve a detention with me later."

"Good point, James," she said. He sure had some of the best ideas during troublesome times.

After James had grabbed his invisibility cloak, and he and Lily were drapped safely underneath it, they made their way outside to the cool crisp late morning air. 

"It feels so good to be here you with," Lily said, after sitting herself down comfortably on the ground, making sure she was not in the view of the castle. "I didn't realize so many people cared about our love lives."

"Yeah. Hogwarts consists of nothing but gossip, gossip, and more gossip," he agreed. They sat outside for hours, talking quietly, passing a few kisses, but most of all, enjoying the privacy and silence. Being in the each others presense simply drained all unhappy thoughts from the area around them. 

"You know, as much as I don't want to say this, we are going to have to face that school sooner or later," said James, as the sky outside began to turn to bright pinks and oranges.

"Of course you're right, James. We can't stay out here forever, although I would like to," she added, rather melancholy. Reluctantly, James stood up. Then he turned, helped Lily to her feet, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. With a boost of confindence, they turned to the school, side by side and hand in hand. And this is how they would stay, always standing by each other, until that unfaithful Halloween night when their son became a hero.

A/N: Alrighty!! This story is pretty much finished. I truly have no ideas for what I should write in a future chapter, so I don't think there will be one. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Well, PLEASE REVIEW if you get a chance. That would simply make my day! :) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
